Hallelujah
by the sun is silent
Summary: Tendras todo asegurado, alejaras las molestias y podras gritar ¡alleluya! Por esa historia que nunca ocurrió
**Hallelujah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para Kagura, el escuchar el nombre de Okita Sougo era motivo suficiente para provocarle náuseas. Despreciable y cínico era la descripcion que ella tenía de él, la cuál siempre expresaba siempre que alguien hacia mención de aquél chico. El simple hecho de verlo era algo que le daba una patada en el hígado, lo peor era que aquello era algo cotidiano. Cada mañana, cada maldita y despreciable mañana tenia que verlo al salir de su casa, pues el desgraciado vivia en la casa de frente desde que ella tenia 14 años.

Que pesima suerte.

Pero eso no era lo peor, habían muchas cosas peores en las que Okita Sougo era un factor primordial y es que, además de ser su "vecino" desde hace 3 años, tambien era su compañero de clase desde hace exactamente el mismo tiempo. Aún podía recordar el día que lo vio cuando entró al salón de clases ese día de primavera en la escuela media. Su piel se tensaba víctima del recuerdo tan despreciable que venia a sus pensamientos.

La mirada de Kagura se estrecho cuando al poner un pie fuera de su hogar dispuesta a tomar su camino al colegio vio a ese chico ahí, parado frente a ella con esa cara tan despreciable. Ni porque había puesto la alarma de su reloj más temprano de lo normal habia logrado esquivarlo.

La mirada carmesí de ese chico estaba puesta sobre ella. Luego de unos segundos el chico le dedicó una mueca despreciativa para despues simplemente darse la vuelta alejándose a pasos lentos de ella.

-Solo ignorala, solo ignorala-. Le escuchó murmurar mientras caminaba.

Estúpido chico, eso es lo que era. Kagura lleno de sus mejillas de aire con sus cejas juntandose dandole la imagen a su rostro de una expresión de enojo. Aspiró profundamente casi como si fuera a tomar todo el oxígeno del planeta en ese acto.

-Calmate-. Se dijo a si misma.

Sostuvo con fuerza su maleta entre sus manos y se dispuso a tomar su camino, el cuál para su desgracia era exactamente el mismo que ese chico tomaba. Apenas dio unos cuantos pasos pudo verlo caminando en una distancia lo suficientemente alejada para no hacerla enojar. Él tenia las manos metidas en sus bolsillos con su maleta escolar cruzada en su torso y en su cabeza estaban acomodados unos grandes audífonos color rojo, de los cuales podia escucharse una melodía, tal vez, porque el chico acostumbraba a escuchar su musica con un volumen bastante alto.

Kagura chasqueo la lengua, sentía asco, ¿por qué? Por esa melodía que ella rapidamente pudo identificar. Su canción favorita entre favoritas, de su banda favorita. Maldito chico sádico, él no era lo suficientemente genial para poder escuchar una canción de ese nivel. Sus oídos deberian derretirse.

-Oye perra deja de seguirme-. Dijo Sougo quien caminaba delante de ella.

No le daba la cara, pero Kagura no lo necesitaba para saber que ese tipo sonreía creído con la intención de hacerla enojar.

-Déjame en paz bastardo idiota-. Respondió ella.

-Tu déjame en paz a mi, tu me estas siguiendo-. Respondió.

¿Como podía escucharla si tenia puestos esos audífonos? Ahora tenía la respuesta a como ese chico respondia tan bien las preguntas que el profesor hacia sobre la clase cuando lo descubria dormido. Tenía un muy desarrollado oido.

-Vete a la mierda-. Respondió ella en forma de un gruñido.

-Las damas primero-. Dijo él logrando escuchar la groseria que ella murmuró.-Un segundo china, tu no eres una dama.

-Jodete maldita rata asquerosa-. Respondió ella.

-Grosera, como siempre, ¿algún día dejaras de ser tsundere y admitiras que me amas?-. Bromeó él.

Ese tipo debia tener una mueca conteniendo su risa. Vaya que disfrutaba burlarse de ella de distintas manera, pero jamás habia hecho una broma como esas. Kagura hubiera preferido una patada en el trasero antes de escuchar semejante barbaridad.

-No vuelvas a decir estupideces como esa tremendo idiota o te rompere los dientes-. Dijo Kagura con un tono que dejaba muy clara su molestia.

-Es la verdad-. Dijo Sougo deteniendo sus pasos.-O eso demuestras china.

-Que asco-. Respondio Kagura asqueada.

-Tsundere-. Repitió aquella palabra.

-¡Dejame en paz!-. Gritó Kagura, ese tipo habia logrado ponerle los pelos de punta.-¡Vete a decirle tus mierdas a otro!, tu prescencia me molesta ¡Consiguiente una novia y dejame a mi en paz!

La mirada de Okita Sougo en esos cinco segundos era algo digno de una fotografía. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos al igual que su boca, pero luego todo esa expresión desapareció siendo reemplazada por una curvatura en sus labios dibujando una sonrisa creída.

-Que buena idea-. Dijo él.-¿Que opinas de tomar ese puesto china?

Pronunció el acercandose a Kagura a pasos tan lentos y elegantes que hacían que ella se alejara.

-Vete a la mierda, no digas tonterias-. Contestó ella con un tono de seriedad.-Eso se le dice a alguien que te gusta, no a alguien que odias, imbécil.

-¿Quién dijo que las cosas no son así?-. Pregunto Sougo.

Más despacito por favor, suplicaba Kagura. ¿Que significaba eso? Que no la odiaba como lo creyó por tres largos años de su vida y en su lugar... Puaghj. Asco total, que incluso podria vomitarle en la cara.

-¡Idiota!-. Respondió ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si, lo sé-. Bufó.-Me gusta la china estúpida.

Lo dijo, por todo el sukonbu del mundo. Ese tipo, Okita Sougo, el príncipe sádico de la Gintama High y rival a muerte de Kagura había pronunciado tales palabras. ¿Será uno de esos programas de televisión dónde hacen bromas a la gente? ¿Donde estaban las cámaras de televisión? Kagura las buscaba desesperada, pero nada. No había notado que el chico ahora estaba tan cerca de ella al grado de casi arrinconarla contra una pared.

-Me gustas-. Dijo Sougo.

¡Por la leche de fresa! ¡LO REPITIO! ¿que clase de dimensión es esa? Es una broma muy bizarra en verdad. Pero ¿y si no era broma? La mirada de ese chico lucia tan seria mirando a Kagura a los ojos, pero eso no era todo... Ella pudo notar ese rosado tan tenue en el rostro de eso chico.

-¡No!-. Gritó Kagura tan fuerte como pudo, posiblemente logrando despertar a los residentes del vecindario.-¡QUE ASCO!

Gritó, su mano formo un puño que aterrizó en la cara de Sougo logrando tirarlo al suelo. En ese momento Kagura aprovechó para salir corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies podían correr. Aunque, tontamente se dirigía al colegio, donde ese chico estaba, en su misma clase, en el asiento de a lado.

-Me rechazó-. Murmuró Sougo quien veia el partir de Kagura mientras estaba sentado en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre deslizándose desde su labio.

Después de aquel "incidente" la concentración de Kagura tomó un cohete a la luna. Desde el momento en que puso un pie dentro de su salón de clase la tensión la invadió. Habia tomado su asiento de siempre esta vez mirando a todas partes a la espera de "algo" vaya que ese tipo había logrado acabar con su estabilidad. Debería irse si no iba a poder con la tension que la dominaba, pues sus uñas se enterraban en su pupitre y le daba un tic nervioso en el ojo. Eso no era todo, su corazón latía con tal fuerza que pensó que en algún momento tendría un ataque cardíaco.

-¡Oh mierda!-. Gritó ella con tanta fuerza que incluso se había levantado de su asiento.

No lo había notado, pero las clases habían comenzado hace ya bastante tiempo. Tampoco había notado que su profesor había llegado. Lo que si notó eran las miradas de sus compañero de clases, la de su profesor que llevaba una paleta de dulce entre sus labios, todo eso, pero lo que más resaltó en ese momento era la ausencia de alguien en el lugar. ¿Por qué le estaba tomando tanta importancia?

-¡Kagura-chan quiere participar!, ¡ella si que es valiente!-. Gritó el profesor sacando un pedazo de tiza de su bolsillo haciendo movimientos con esta para que Kagura se acercara.

Las cosas empeoraron bastante. No le quedó más opción que hacer lo que le habían indicado pese a qué no tuviera idea exacta de que era por lo que terminó escribiendo un "No sé" en la pizarra. Cuando por fin el timbre sonó finalizando las clases de ese día ella se sintió aliviada, hasta que recordó que al salir posiblemente veria a ese tipo al llegar a su hogar.

-Con una mierda Kagura, solo mandalo a la mierda-. Se dijo a si misma.

Después de su motivación, tomó todo el aire necesario tomando su camino a casa corriendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a su hogar. Ni se dio un segundo para girar su vista, solo se centro en el caminó hasta que finalmente llego a su casa cerrando con fuerza la puerta detrás de ella. Dejo escapar ese aire que contenía dejandose caer en el sofá.

Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza como en aquel momento que aquel chico pronunció esas palabras. Si que se había pasado con sus bromas, ya se la cobraría después, solo necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos y sus sensaciones. Estúpido sádico despreciable, si era verdad lo que decia... Probablemente era algo efímero.

Cuando el día siguiente llego Kagura tomó una desicion diferente a la que, según ella, tontamente había tomado el día anterior. Está vez se complació a si misma adueñandose de esos 10 minutos más para dormir, total si llegaba tarde las bardas no eran tan altas. Cuando finalmente estuvo lista para irse, salió de su casa con aires de seguridad sabiendo que no se encontraría con ese bastardo. Abrió la puerta de su hogar para tomar su camino al colegio. Entonces escuchó el sonido del timbre de la casa de frente, su mirada inconcientemente se dirigió a ese lugar tan despreciable para ella y pudo verlo.

Una larga cabellera azul que le daba la espalda, tocaba una y otra vez el timbre de aquella casa sin dar tiempo a una contestación. ¿Qué rayos? Jamas había visto a esa persona en ese lugar.

-¡Por un demonio ya voy!-. Escuchó aquél grito entre el constante sonido del timbre.

Rapidamente la tension se adueño del cuerpo de Kagura, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su mirada se ensonbrecio. Ese bastardo aún no se iba, ¿qué el mundo estaba en su contra?

Sougo abrió la puerta, llevaba puesto su uniforme escolar y su mochila colgada en su torso. Cuando vio a aquella persona parada frente a él, su mirada reflejó sorpresa, estaba tan sorprendido que ignoró todo lo demás que se encontraba a su alrededor.

-¿Nobume Imai?-. Pronunció Sougo.

Esa mirada tan distante, su uniforme perfectamente planchado y limpio, sus labios moviéndose de arriba a abajo masticando un bocado de aquella dona que tenía entre las manos. De todas las personas en el mundo, jamás pensó que esa chica que conocía tan bien tocara a su puerta.

-Hola-. Saludó esa chica seria.

¿Qué demonios?, ¿quien era esa chica? No, Kagura no tenía por que hacerse tal pregunta. Es más no debería sentirse tan enojada haciendo esa rabieta tan disparatada. Tonterías, eso fue lo que se dijo antes de retomar su camino al colegio, no sin antes hacer un movimiento rápido para poder ver a esa tal Nobume Imai, como ese chico sádico le había llamado.

Era un rostro bonito por lo que habia logrado ver. Deberia dejar de pensar en esas cosas Kagura.

Llegó al colegio tomando su lugar de siempre. Pero, pese a que lo haya visto con su uniforme puesto, Okita Sougo no se presentó. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo ese tipo para no estar en clase? De nuevo iba Kagura a pensar cosas tan absurdas. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué quiero yo de ti? Se preguntaba Kagura una y otra vez haciendo garabatos en su libreta, a la vez que en ocasiones giraba su vista al lugar vacio que le pertenecía al príncipe sádico.

El timbre sonó dando indicación para el cambio de hora, algunos alumnos se estiraban en sus asientos y otros se ponian de pie para estirar las piernas. El sonido de la puerta corredisa abriéndose hizo que Kagura girara la vista, ahí estaba ese bastardo, tarde, mejor ni se hubiera presentado.

-Sougo, si vas a llegar tan tarde mejor ni vengas-. Pronunció Hijikata, un compañero de clase.

-Hijikata-san muerete por favor-. Contesto Sougo a la vez que caminaba pasandolo de largo.

-Idiota-. Masculló Hijikata.-¿Por qué tan tarde esta vez?

-Porque me encontre a Nobume afuera de mi casa-. Respondió tranquilo.

Ahí estaba ese nombre. Hijikata pareció sorprendido, como si conociera a la mencionanda. Eso en realidad no le dio mucho gusto a Kagura quien enderezó la espalda victima de una tensión en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?-. Pronunció Hijikata sorprendido.-Tu odias a esa chica, ¿qué estabas haciendo?, ¿peleando con ella?

¿Odiar? Eso si que era algo de risa. Ese chico era desprecible, era lógico que alguien además de ella lo odiara, por eso peleaba con él. Pero.

-Si, la detesto-. Dijo Sougo.-Pero tenía cosas que hacer...

Pero Sougo le había repetido a ella una y otra vez que la odiaba, hasta el día de ayer que el habia osado decir esa palabra tan vaga como "gustar". ¿Eso que significaba? ¿Qué a el le gustaban todas las chicas que decía odiar? Vaya chico tan fácil. Kagura lo sabía era una palabra efímera.

¡Un segundo!

Si las cosas eran así, si a ese sádico despreciable le gustaba toda chica que decía odiar, significaba que ella no tendría que volverlo a escucharlo repetirle aquellas palabras que le revolvian el estómago. El camino se hizo fácil. No había que evitarlo, finalmente después de tres años había logrado deshacerse de él, pues él "odiaba" a otra chica.

-¡Alleluya!-. Gritó Kagura con todas sus fuerzas.

Las clases ya habían terminado, se encontraba a la mitad de su camino a casa e irradiaba felicidad por todo el lugar. Nada podia quitarle su tan adorada felicidad.

Los días pasaron, todo aquella tensión en su cuerpo había desaparecido cada que cruzaba el recuerdo de que al salir de su hogar podría encontrarse con ese tipo. No, ¿por qué? Porque el sentia cosas por otra, porque seguramente debe estar con esa peliazul buscando hacerle la vida imposible como lo hacia con ella. Que buena era la vida para ella en ese momento, el infierno finalmente se alejaba.

Sus pasos eran energéticos mientras caminaba por las calles solitarias a esa hora de la mañana, los mechones de los lados de su cabello se movian de un lado a otro debido a los agraciados pasos que Kagura daba, estaba de tan buen humor que sacó su teléfono móvil para buscar entre sus canciones, LA canción favorita entre favoritas para ella. Apenas darle "play" significaba la felicidad, esa melodia rapida y energética, rockera e intensa, que la describia a la perfección.

-¡Ja!, aún no entiendo como es que a el sádico le gusta esta canción-. Se dijo a si misma Kagura.

¿Que rayos? Estaba sola, ni siquiera había visto a ese chico sádico en la mañana ¿por qué venía a su mente? ¿por qué le ardía de esa manera el pecho al pensar en él? Es que simplemente no puede ser, ese chico no tenía por que colarse en sus pensamientos de esa manera. Kagura gruñio entre dientes reprendiendose por aquellos pensamientos tontos. ¿Dónde estaba el "alleluya" que ella gritaba al recordar su felicidad? ¿A dónde se había ido todo eso?

Sus pasos se hicieron lentos, ya estaba bastante cerca de su colegio y sorpresivamente era bastante temprano aún. Tal vez era porque hasta hace un momento ella caminaba con toda la actitud. Kagura detuvo sus pasos en seco, la vio, estaba de pie con sus espalda recargada en la barda de su colegio. Sus mechones azules eran movidos por la lenta brisa que soplaba esa mañana. Era la primera vez que Kagura notaba que ella estaba usando un uniforme escolar, diferente a el de ella, pero uniforme al fin. Aquella chica la miró, no a alguien que pudiera estar detras, no a algún animal o árbol, a ella.

-Ah... Tú-. Pronunció aquella chica, su mirada era tan seria al igual que el tono de su voz.

-¿Yo?-. Preguntó Kagura con cierta confusión.

-Si, tu-. Contestó aquella chica.-Creo que te vi la otra vez...

-¿Eh?-. Dijo Kagura quien inconsciente retrocedía varios pasos.

-Si-. Respondió ella.-¿Conoces a Okita Sougo?

-Por desgracia-. Murmuró en respuesta.

-Gracias-. Respondió aquella chica confundiendo más a Kagura, sus labios se curvearon un poco dando pasos lentos acercándose a la vez que sacaba de su bolsa un sobre.-Entregaselo por favor.

No era una petición, sonaba como una orden con todas sus letras. Esa chica se las arreglo para entregarle aquel sobre entre sus manos a Kagura, esta solo se quedo congelada mientras la chica hacia aquella acción. Después ella solo se marchó. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Es decir, esa chica le estaba dando algo que debia entregarle a ese sádico ¿y si era una carta de amor por parte de esa chica? No, ella no debería hacer esa clase de favores. Tirarla a la basura era la mejor opción.

Pero...

¿Por qué quería tirarla a la basura exactamente? ¿Por qué sentí una especie de satisfacción al pensar que podría arruinar una relación?

Que alguien le de una pista para saber que hacer.

Intenso, etéreo, imponete a la vez que energético y rápido. Era un sonido lejano casi como eco. La vista de Kagura se giró para poder ver de donde provenía el sonido de la melodía que a ella tanto le fascinaba. Parado justo frente a ella con su mirada tan despreciable estaba Okita Sougo de quien venia esa melodia.

-Estas estorbando china-. Dijo Sougo.

Kagura bufó ante aquel comentario grosero.

-Él que estorba eres tu-. Respondió Kagura cruzandose de brazos, Sougo río ante las acciones de ella.

Era una burla. Sougo la miró, pudo notar ese sobre blanco entre sus manos. ¿Qué era eso?

-¿Qué es eso?-. Preguntó directo.

Kagura parpadeo un par de veces. Debia decirle que ese sobre era para él, ¿por qué no podía escupir las malditas palabras? No puede ser posible.

-No es nada-. Respondió Kagura, estaba nerviosa, eso fue claro.

Eso a el no le gustó.

-¿Por qué no me dices? ¿Una carta para tu novio perra?-. La retó, sabía que ella era capaz de gritar todo indiscretamente cuando se enojaba, ese era el plan.

Las mejillas de Kagura se llenaron de aire poniéndose levemente rojas debido al coraje, fruncio el ceño mirando con enojo al chico. Este le devolvió la mirada, rayos, se veía tan rara con esa expresión.

-No me llames perra-. Exigió Kagura.

-Es lo que eres, ahora dime que traes ahí-. Respondió Sougo.

¿Quién se cree para hablarle así?

-Lo siento, soy una perra-. Dijo Kagura, su mirada reflejaba enojo, apretó aquel sobre entre sus manos estrugandolo hasta formar una bola que después metio a su boca.-Y me como el papel.

Dijo con las mejillas llenas sin poder hablar bien. Sougo no creia lo que estaba mirando y la vez le molestaba, ¿por que protegía con tanta pasión aquella hoja? ¿Que tenía de especial? Eso era lo peor, era un sentimiento que se albergaba en la boca del estómago, burbujentante que llenaba de cosquillas todo su cuerpo, molesto como un barro en el trasero... Estaba celoso.

Sin decir una sola palabra sus manos tocaron los hombros de Kagura, la empujo hasta que la espalda de ella toco la pared, su rostro se acercaba y Kagura no podia reaccionar. Era esa misma cercanía de cuando el habia dicho aquellas palabras...

-Qué tiene la carta-. Exigió Sougo, su voz estaba seca, tan seria que sintió que la golpeaba con las palabras.

-Nada que te importe-. Respondió Kagura mirandolo retadora.

No la haria sentir tension de nuevo. Por que lo que el habia dicho aquella vez ya no significaba nada.

-Me importa-. Dijo él.-Tu no, nadie se acerca ti...

Su tono de voz ya no se sentía tan serio. Su mirada carmesí no la podia entender. En algún momento, para Kagura estar acorralada por él no era tan molesto ya... Pero la tensión regresaba, los latidos de su corazón aumentaban y su rostro ardía.

Por su parte Sougo no podía dejar de mirarla. Esa expresión que ella tenía, ese tenue color rosa de sus labios, tan atractivo, que parecia que tenía una droga frente a él a la cual era adicto.

-Quitate de encima-. Pronunció Kagura.

"Que asco" ya podia escucharla decir eso. Es cierto, ella lo habia rechazado. Las manos de Sougo la liberaron, no quería otro golpe en la cara, era un golpe que a ella no le podía devolver como lo había hecho tantas veces. Suspiró fastidiado y sin decir una palabra se fue alejando de Kagura.

Kagura no entendía. No tenía palabras que decir, ni mucho menos diría que se le iba a salir el corazón luego de aquello. Solo sintió una necesidad.

-Te va a dar diarrea-. Dijo Sougo dándole la espalda.

Una vez por el momento que nunca llegó. No era algo facil de entender, pero que más daba, Kagura estaba dispuesta a hacer aquella acción tan impulsiva que la hizo moverse tan rápido. Se acerco a Sougo hasta quedar frente a el, ya tendría mucho tiempo para arrepentirse por el resto de su vida después. Solo en ese momento necesitaba aquella acción.

Tomarlo de su camisa escolar hasta lograr bajarlo lo suficiente a su altura y estamparle el beso mas torpe e inexperto que alguna chica haya podido dar. Era un beso que ardía en todo el cuerpo hasta el alma, se quemaban tanto que bien podrian afirmar que habian sido transportados al mismísimo infierno. Kagura estaba furica sintiendo las manos de Sougo tocando su cintura con suavidad. Que alguien arreste a ese sádico, deberia ser un delito hacerla sentir asi. Kagura nunco supo si esa nauseas eran exactamente asco.

Sougo rió en sus adentros al darse cuenta de un detalle, Kagura lo rodeaba del cuello con sus brazos estando de puntillas. China ridícula, pero ¿cómo debía tomar aquella acción de la chica que le quemaba la garganta? ¿Amor? ¿Romance? Esa chica no sabe de eso, además lo había rechazado ¿que era lo que tenía que hacer entonces?

El aire se hizo tan vital que tuvieron que separarse, pero no alejarse. Ambos tenían las respiraciones entre cortadas, Kagura deseaba que un auto la atropellara en ese momento y es que ¿podía existir algo mas vergonzoso?

-¿Como se supone que debo tomar esto?-. Preguntó Sougo, su sorisa creida hizo que Kagura lo mirara con despreció.

Entonces ella lo empujó. Ahí va de nuevo, ella lo mandara al demonio.

-Como nada, tu tienes a tu novia-. Refuño Kagura.

-¿De que hablas estupida?-. Dijo Sougo, ¿de donde sacaba eso?

-¡De la peliazul buenota!-. Grito Kagura ¿es que era idiota? El había dicho que odiaba a esa chica, eso significaba que también... No, que le gustaba esa chica.-Hasta te trajo una carta de amor, que por cierto me comí.

¿Que diablos?

-Espera...-. Indagó Sougo.-El sobre que te tragaste... ¿Era para mi?

-¿Que no oiste?-. Dijo Kagura.

Esta vez Sougo no pudo contener la risa. Vaya que teni gustos pesimos al fijarse en alguien tan idiota.

-Te comiste mi dinero, ¿sabes? Esa estupida habia perdido su dinero y me pidio prestado-. Dijo Sougo.-Pobrecita, si que sufrio, despues de todo ella me odia...

-¡Y tu a ella!-. Gritó Kagura con un tono acusador.

-¿Y eso qué?-. Preguntó el.

-Que cuando tu dices odiar a alguien ¡Significa que te gusta!-. Gritó Kagura.

Si, definitivamente era tonta.

-No-. Respondió él.-Tu no entiendes, te dire un secreto, nunca te odie... Tuve el mismo sentimiento como el de aquel día en que te mudaste a la casa de enfrente, me has gustado por tres años ¿que asco cierto? ¿Que clase de bruja china eres? No hay honestidad entre tu y yo.

Que se vaya a la mierda. Estaba diciendo que era un sentimiento efímero si no algo ¿real? ¿duradero? Acaso ese chico sádico podia tener esa clase de sentimientos. ¿Acaso Kagura podía tener esa clase de sentimientos? Esos que tomaban su corazón, ese desgraciado, su enemigo, su riva, su desesperante compañero de clase y vecino habia logrado sacer sentimientos a flote que Kagura no sabía que existían.

Había algo... Kagura afino su garganta llamando la atención de Sougo, sus mejillas enrojecian a cada segundo a la vez que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Era una maldita palabra, por dios, no era el fin del mundo.

-Puede ser que... no es algo seguro pero...creo, creo que me gustas, pero no te lo tomes tan enserio-. Pronunció Kagura.

Sougo nunca pensó escucharla decir eso.

-¡Alleluya!-. Dijo el con un tono irónico.-Ya te habias tardado luego de tres años...

Kagura lo miró enojada, la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Sougo era algo que jamás había visto. Tanto que ella también sonrió, aún más cuando sintió esa firme mano tomando la suya entrelazando sus dedos... La acerco más a él y salió corriendo con ella, tenía que celebrar que esa chica tonta por fin se había dado cuanta de algo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 _ **Mucha luz y namaste**_


End file.
